The Dramione Prophecy
by I'm Not Greek
Summary: Two people brought together by a bond that neither can control. Will they manage to live with one another or will their strange similarities be the death of them?
1. Chapter 1

**The Dramione Prophecy**

**Chapter One - Background. **

It had been prophisized many years ago that two babies - born on the same year would be tied together by an unbreakable bond. One made by accident that was never intended for them. They would have no control over the bond and these two babies would often be at each other's throats. To the outside world, it would not make sense for these two to be drawn to each other. Both strong-willed, stubborn and intelligent but from different worlds. Yet one brought out a kindness, an emphathy for others that they had not had before, but giving back the first the opportunity to break free from the rules and have a slight manipulation over people that they had not had before either.

A man - last name Malfoy, his first name unknown, was a wizard during the early 1900's. He had fallen for a muggle woman called Seriah Summers whom he could never quite catch. She always seemed one step ahead, despite her lack of magic. Whether it was on purpose or a complete accident, no-one shall ever know. Yet this man was so desperate, he wrote out an unbreakable bond of love, claiming that they would be together in harmony, forever drawn to the other and he chased her for years. Eventually, he found her. She was with another man - married infact. She had become Seriah Granger. Distraught he planned to destroy the unbreakable bond, but something backfired. On trying to destroy it, he only changed what was written, however Malfoy had no idea of this and disposed of the parchment. He turned back time and watched Seriah grow up into a beautiful young woman and when he reached his normal time, he tried to move on. He found a wife - a witch thirty years younger than himself named Melinda, sneaky and conniving, she only wanted him because he was old and rich. She knew of the fortune she would recieve when he died. Malfoy was also aware of this, but he stayed with her and they had two sons together. These sons were polar opposites. The eldest had a sharp face and white blonde hair just like his mother. The younger had a softer, kinder face and hair the colour of chocolate like his father. Both had the piercing grey blue eyes of Malfoy's own mother.

When Malfoy's time was coming to an end, he thought back to Seriah Granger, the muggle he had loved. He had never spoken of her to Melinda - she despised muggles and would have been disgusted by his infatuation with a girl who married a dentist. He decided that the last thing he wanted to do before he died was to see how Seriah's life had gone since he left it.

She had had a happy, comforting and safe life. She had been a loving wife and her husband, a dentist. They had four children together - three girls and a boy, all with curly brown hair and big, brown eyes. He watched as she grew older, gained wrinkles and even became a grandmother. A little boy called Thomas. She had died some years before Malfoy, but life had been kind to her and when he returned home, Malfoy died a happy man.

Melinda never received the fortune. Half went to the younger son and the other half to the oldest son on the condition that no more than 10% from each son was given to their mother. The younger fell for her manipulative ways, he gave her more than he should have and his fortune was taken away. The eldest son gave her nothing.

Both families went on, generation after generation, never mixing. Their worlds were so far apart from each other and they only seemed to be getting further away. The Malfoy's continued, always marrying another wizard to continue a pure breed family. A boy with an uncanny resemblence to Malfoy's oldest son in the prophecy had been born. Yet nothing was pulling these families together. Until a few months later, an extraordinary girl was born within the Granger family. Her talents seem to extend beyond that of the normal muggle child, almost as if she had a magical force driving her. Her family always put it down to intelligence, until the exceptence letter to a magic school proved she was more than just an ordinary girl. It was as if the bond was meant to be tied - even if between the wrong people.

**Well, there we go. This is the start of my Dramione story, I thought a bit of background might be nice. Please review - I'd love some feedback :) I am trying to write the story in one go so that I can upload it once a day and not leave it half finished! :P xxx**


	2. Two Halves

**Thank you to my two reviewers ;) I can't remember you're usernames. But I'll make sure to mention them in my next chapter :) **

**Chapter Two - Two Halves**

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe that I was here. I stood at the top of Diagon Alley, a wizard street with more magical shops than I ever could of dreamt of and magical creatures plenty. Most everyone here was a witch or a wizard – astoundingly, I was one of them. The only distinguishable factor that made myself and my parents stand out was our clothing. By you or I's standards, I was wearing nothing unusual; a pair of faded jeans, a red t-shirt and a grey cardigan – my parents was wearing similar attire. Yet in this place, it was the norm to be wearing heavy cloaks flowing down to the ground in colours of black, purple or green. My parents seemingly appeared to be the only non-magic people here. I was feeling overwhelmed but without even stepping foot here before I could take you wherever you want to go because I had read up on every detail of Diagon Alley that I could lay my hands on. I loved to read and discovering a whole new angle of the world had only given me more reading material. I should probably explain myself.<p>

I, Hermione Granger, was 11 years old when I received my acceptance letter to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Obviously my parents and I thought it was a practical joke that had been played on us, but after some confirmation from a teacher at the school, we realised it explained so many things that had happened to me. Unexplainable things that I guess now had an explanation – magic.

Looking back on my life as I am now, I realise how lucky I was to have that moment at the top of Diagon Alley. I was filled with awe at the beauty of the shops, the electricity that shocked through the air in tidal waves of thrill. The eccentricity of the people, the way they swished proudly through the streets as though they were most magnificent creatures upon earth. To me – they were. This was where my life as a witch began. I picked out everything that I would need as a student at the school and when September finally came, I packed and I went.

I met many people along the way – some I liked, some… not so much. There were my classmates – Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter. He was in so many history books; it made me head spin when I first met him. I didn't show it, or at least, I hope I didn't. All of these students had been placed in my own house – Gryffindor. It was a brave and proud house and its enemy – Slytherin. In their ways, they were similar – both proud. That's probably why we didn't like one another. People such as Draco Malfoy and his sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle were in Slytherin. Crabbe and Goyle were more stupid than anything – I reckon the only reason they were in Slytherin at all was because they didn't belong in any other house. They didn't have any of the qualities that I now recognise Slytherin to have.

Draco Malfoy. He played a large part in my life at Hogwarts – whether I liked it or not. Mostly not. When I met him, I saw nothing redeeming in him whatsoever. I saw a slimy, pale faced boy with slicked back blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and a cruel silver edge to his whole persona. It took a lot of time before I could be accepting of who he was.

I spent six whole school years successfully managing to avoid permissible contact with Draco. I'm still not entirely sure what happened myself during the seventh year. But I'll try to explain it to the best of my ability.

* * *

><p>"Miss Granger, I will be partnering you with Mr Malfoy for late night patrol." Professor McGonagall said sharply with a no-nonsense air about her that seemed to follow her wherever she went as she concluded the switch in partnering for the prefects. Hermione glanced over at Draco whose signature smirk had been wiped off of his face as quickly as he had managed to plaster it over his smug face. Hermione felt every ounce of hope of being partnered with Ron shatter and slither away from her body. She nodded, accepting of the torture that was to come and gently slapped Ron on the arm when she noticed him trying to hold in a laugh. She also found it strange that Malfoy had not yet opened his foul mouth to complain.<p>

Ron was partnered with Padma Patil and Hermione tried to hold back a pang of intense jealousy. Ron got to be partnered with someone he would be able to get along decently enough with – AND she was pretty. Not that Hermione should have cared. Since starting Hogwarts, she had bloomed. Her once bushy mane had softened into light curls and her face had managed to grow to fit her teeth. But she did care. Nothing had ever been discussed between Ron and Hermione, but there had always been something between them.

"When I have said where you are to go, you may leave." McGonagall said. "Mr Weasley, Miss Patil, you will patrol the first floor tonight. Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy will be over by the main entrance-" and without a word, both Hermione and Draco stormed out, furious with McGonagall's choice.

Not much was said for the first ten minutes. They walked together, meters apart, making sure that they looked out for students out of bed. It wasn't until Peeves dropped in that any conversation was brought up.

"PEEVES! Go this instant before I call the Bloody Baron!" Draco said, demanding authority over the poltergeist sticking his tongue out at the pale boy.

"You perfect prefects are no fun! Careful not to trip, Malfoy!" Peeves said with a giggle before forcing his way through Draco's body with such a force that he fell on the floor – dragging an already anxious Hermione with him.

"Get off me!" She yelled, flapping her arms about. Draco scowled and flung himself up not offering to help her off the floor.

"You think I wanted to be anywhere near you?" He snapped with vicious intent. They were both aware that his sentence had gone unfinished. She raised an eyebrow and with folded arms to her chest said,

"Grow up Malfoy, so I'm not a pureblood, it's not like a disease – you can't catch it."

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter two done. It's very late I know – deal with it mudbloods ;) Oooh, naughty word! <strong>


	3. Monster

_Thank you to_ **ilovecupcakes xxx**, **echizenochi**, **Crissy Grigori, Magik Dreamer **_and_** CrunchyMunchers** _for reviewing. You are all lovely people _

**Chapter Three – Monster**

"Grow up Malfoy, so I'm not a pureblood, it's not like a disease – you can't catch it."

* * *

><p>"If I wanted you, I could have you."<p>

Hermione huffed. "That was not what I meant and you know it."

Draco dusted off his robes as Hermione pushed herself up off the floor. He glanced up at her mirroring his actions and smirked. Even he couldn't deny that for a mudblood – she was beautiful. He smoothed down his hair and turned on his heels and went back to patrolling efficiently. Hermione shook her head and let out a gust of air. She shouldn't have been surprised – not even so much as an apology. She turned away from him and they went back to ignoring one another. She was determined to get on some sort of equal ground with Draco – if she had to spend a whole year with him then it would have to be bearable.

The evening dragged on slowly as if time was actually being reversed. It might as well have been, every time Hermione checked her small watch on her wrist, time had barely gone by three minutes. Eventually, it reached 2am. Time to go back to the prefect dormitory. The dorm was perfect for a Friday night after patrolling because it was separate from the rest of the school so no noise could disturb them when they slept in on the Saturday morning.

"Draco," she said softly, remembering her promise to herself to try and get along with him, despite his insufferable attitude. He didn't look up, but she knew he knew what she was pointing out. Draco looked tired, his usually perfect complexion was slightly sallow and the light grey bags under his eyes just didn't quite blend in with the rest of his chalky white skin. She pulled out a little compact mirror from her robes to inspect the damage the late night was doing to her – it was nowhere near as bad for her. She had slightly red ears and small bags were starting to form, but Draco looked slightly ill. She walked beside him quietly to the dorm, not sure whether to ask him if he was okay.

_Oh to hell with it,_ she thought.

"Draco? Are you alright – you really don't look good." She said, trying to sound caring. She was not received well. His head snapped in her direction – he glared at her and she felt his eyes scorch through her in an icy burn.

"How I am feeling is none of your concern. Stay away from me, Granger." He sped up and slammed the door to his bedroom within the dorm and Hermione was left feeling a little bewildered. No longer feeling tired, she sat by the fire on the little, two seater couch with her new book that her parent's had bought her that she hadn't managed to read on the train journey to Hogwarts that year. It must have been an hour later when she heard heaving noises coming from Draco's room.

She debated leaving him until deciding it wasn't right. She could go back to despising him tomorrow; it would be simply awful to listen to him throwing up so violently all night. If he rejected her help – well that was his own problem. At least she hadn't been too proud to ask.

"Draco?" She murmured, rapping on his door with a closed fist.

"Piss off! What is with you and-" more vomiting. Hermione opened the door to reveal Draco being sick into a bucket. She restrained herself and tried to avoid heaving at the smell and making him feel worse.

"I said get out!" He yelled, but she ignored him. She ran to the bathroom and grabbed his flannel, pouring cold water from the sink onto it, she squeezed it gently and ran back into the room. She pulled him up onto the bed – politely ignoring the fact that he was only in a pair of grey boxers and placed it onto his sweaty forehead, making sure to sweep back his platinum blonde fringe.

The whole time, he just looked as though he wished he could punch her. Well, not the whole time. Just the time he wasn't being sick.

"I'll get you some water." She said calmly, and when she brought it back for him, he was asleep. Snoring lightly, looking far more at peace. She took away his bucket and replaced it with an empty one, washing the old bucket out and desperately trying not to puke into it herself.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hermione pulled herself out of bed with an enormous stretch and made her way into the shared area of the dorm after wrapping her dressing gown around her. Draco was there, dressed in his normal clothes – a pair of slim fit jeans and a green sweater, eating a slice of toast and looking considerably healthier than he had done the night previous.<p>

_Must have been one of those overnight bugs, _she thought bitterly. At least when he was ill he was only mildly rude to her.

"Feeling better?" She asked out of sheer politeness, not because she really cared. She could see already that he was.

"Yes thank you, although no thanks to you." He muttered.

"Excuse me? I tried to help – I did what I could! I cleaned up your goddam sick and you sit there and accuse me of making things worse?" She snapped. She had had enough, it was too early in the morning for him to be so judgemental and Draco like. All she had done last night was care for him and he had the audacity to accuse her of anything.

"That flannel got hot and uncomfortable after an hour and the bowl smelt of disinfectant. Plus, I think I remember telling you not to come into my room?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I should have just left you on the floor, throwing up into that bucket in those stupid boxers?" She said, smirking once she mentioned his underwear. He blushed, but the momentary sweetness of his sharp face was replaced with the usual scowl. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and put the kettle on, happy to have half put him in his place – which was surprising as she didn't think that he would have backed down so easily, he had reacted quite strangely to her all of the night before since Peeves had pushed him over – surely he wasn't blaming her for that?

Draco bit into his toast one final time, put down the paper he was reading, grabbed his coat and left without a word, leaving Hermione stirring her tea and thoughts, alone.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's another chapter done. I don't feel that I've truly captured the heart of the story yet, but I'll get there… hopefully. <strong>


	4. Last Thing on My Mind

Thank you to** CrunchyMunchers, ariah23 **and **Crissy Grigori **for reviewing.

**Chapter Four – Last Thing on My Mind**

_Draco bit into his toast one final time, put down the paper he was reading, grabbed his coat and left without a word, leaving Hermione stirring her tea and thoughts, alone._

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't think about Draco all that day. Ron and Harry had gone off to do something or other involving the Marauder's Map that she just didn't dare to think about. So, instead, she had taken herself to the library and gotten her nose deep in a book about the <em>Care of Snapplegoblins and How to Stop Them Destroying your Cabbage Patch. <em>Hermione didn't have a snapplegoblin, nor did she have a cabbage patch – but it was always good to prepared. Just in case. Then, when she had finished reading that book, she moved onto another and another until she was sure she knew how to create the perfect, rodent free garden. She strolled down to the Great Hall for dinner, placing herself next to Ron who, as usual, was stuffing his face with as much food as he could as though it was going to disappear before he managed to get enough.

"Where've you been all day?" He asked, showing her a mouthful of chicken.

"Urgh. Ronald, close your mouth when you're eating." She turned away her face in disgust and he blushed bright red, closing his mouth instantly. "If you must know, I was in the library reading up on gardening. Do I dare ask what you two were up to with that map?" She asked, glancing at both Harry and Ron with one eyebrow raised. Harry didn't meet her gaze and Ron hastily went back to eating before she forced the answer out of him.

"Are either of you patrolling tonight?" Harry asked sadly. Hermione felt sorry for him because he was often seen alone lately whenever they both had to patrol. Luckily today, Ron had the night off.

"I am, Ron's got tonight off. You should get doing your astrology homework – it's in for Wednesday, you know."

Harry grimaced. "Hermione, we've got days to do that homework."

"You won't have days to do it on Tuesday. I won't be helping you if you've left it that late."

* * *

><p>"Granger! You're late!" Malfoy sneered; seemingly back to his normal self. Hermione felt her brow furrow. He was going to end up in the hospital wing if he carried on like this all night.<p>

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can handle anything that comes your way." She smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes. Draco looked away, not being able to quite meet her gaze. He still managed to smirk.

"Of course, I don't really even need you here. Not like a mudblood is going to be of any use to me."

A great blow came across his left cheek. He swivelled round and put a hand to his cheek. "Ow!" He yelled, rubbing it softly and glaring at Hermione.

"Cut the crap and drop the 'mudblood' insults. I have just as much right to be here as you do and I'm a better witch than you will ever be a wizard." She tried to calm herself – slapping him had done most of it, but she was hurt. She shouldn't have been – it was only Malfoy, she shouldn't of let him get to her. But she did.

Draco turned away and sulked, he knew he deserved that slap, but there was no way he was going to admit that to her. Hermione crossed her arms and watched him as he walked as far away from her as he possibly could without going out of their patrol area. He went and stood by a doorway and suddenly his stance changed. He stood up straight, nose in the air and shouted towards somebody. Clearly, a student was out of bed. But the student was cocky; a fourth-year boy approached him, shouting the odds, yelling obscenities that Hermione would have been slapped silly for if her parents had ever heard her speak like that. Chances are, this boy's parents would have as well.

She observed how Malfoy was handling it, which was not well. She didn't think to approach – she would tease about it later. That was, until he pointed his wand towards the boy. She sprinted towards him.

"Draco! Don't you dare!" She screamed, grabbing his arms and trying to pull him away from the fourth-year whose cocky demeanour had evaporated into that of a scared little boy. Hermione wasn't strong enough to pull him away completely, but her interruption was enough to stop him from casting a spell. He huffed for at least a minute, before dropping his arms and gesturing for the boy to go straight to his dorm. Hermione and Draco stood silently, her arms still on his, her eyes on his face which had gone from angry, to that of someone who had given up. He glanced at her and shrugged her arms off of him before sitting down on the cold steps. "Malfoy – what was that?"

"Nothing! I just lost my temper!" He scowled. Hermione flinched, but she didn't back away.

"That's one mighty temper you've got there, you ought to be careful. It almost got us in trouble."

He glowered up at her.

"Yes thank you, oh mighty Granger."

So they sat in silence. Hermione sighed and looked down at her shoes, now scuffed from the running she had done and looked back up at the platinum blonde mop of hair that was turned away that faced her as Draco looked away. Working with Draco was never going to be easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four done. I'll have another one up tomorrow night. Think of it as a nice Christmas present – or if you don't celebrate Christmas or another sort of event like this, just a little gift from me to say thank you. x<strong>


	5. Should I Stay or Should I Go

_Working with Draco was never going to be easy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five – Should I Stay or Should I Go<strong>

They sat in silence for a little while – there was nobody around so they were fine to just sit quietly. Occasionally Draco would sigh and move his head as if to turn towards Hermione and say something, but he never did. She looked at the tiny brown watch on her wrist and saw that it was time to go. She didn't really want to – it had been nice just sitting with Draco, no fighting and no drama. She didn't want to break the silence. She placed her hand on his elbow that had been propped up on his knees. He looked at her, he didn't look angry to her relief; he just looked tired and confused. She stood up and he did too, they walked together to the dorm in silence but before she could reach her hand out to open the door, he blocked her way.

She looked up into his icy blue eyes that were wild with curiosity and created a warmth that she never knew he had. He placed both his hands on her shoulders and rested his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. For once, he had no idea what he was doing – it was all simply impulse. Hermione's own breathing had stopped, she had never stood this close to Malfoy and for a sudden moment, she found it intoxicating. It had only been about thirty seconds before Malfoy dropped his hands and walked through the door, leaving Hermione in a minor state of shock. As she followed him in, and closed the door behind her, she wanted to ask him so many questions – why? Did he feel what she had felt?

There was something more here; it was like there was no choice. Like neither he nor she could control what was going to happen.

But if there was anything like that going on, she wouldn't be able to talk to him about it. He went straight into his room, leaving Hermione standing in the main room by herself. She slipped off her cloak and pulled off her shoes and socks. The fire had kept the dorm nice and hot. A painting with a man in it raised an eyebrow at her as she slung her socks across the sofa. She instantly felt guilty. Huffing and puffing all the way, she grabbed her socks again and went into her own room, flinging herself on the bed and not sleeping a wink all night.

* * *

><p>Draco had forced himself to sleep that night; he had planned to take a girl to Hogsmeade for his first day off the next day. She was a nice Slytherin girl, with long blonde hair down to her hips and green eyes that sparkled like emeralds. She was a pureblood, she was everything her family would approve of, it had taken him weeks to convince her to go out with him and he was <em>going<em> to enjoy it.

In the morning, he showered and put on his nicest warm clothes; he shoved his wand in his pocket and brushed his hair until it was perfect.

* * *

><p>"Medea, how lovely it is to see you," He said, welcoming her with open arms as he saw her outside their meeting place. He was well received. She smiled when she saw him, flicking her hair from out of her eyes and giving him a wicked grin. She hugged him back.<p>

"You too, I'm glad you asked me to meet you – shall we go inside?" She asked and gestured towards The Three Broomsticks pub. They went inside and felt the heat rise through them from the tips of their toes.

"Go choose a table," Draco said. "I'll get us some butterbeer." She did as he asked and he went up and ordered. When he went back down to the table, Medea had taken off her coat and scarf and had chosen a seat right by the heater so she had a pretty flush to her skin. He admired her gratefully and took a sip from his butterbeer, delicious and frothy.

"So, is it difficult being a school prefect?" Medea asked suddenly, kind of shocking Draco. He liked it, she wasn't predictable. She had seemed completely disinterested in anything he did before he had managed to get her to go out with him. Apparently she had been more interested than she had let on.

"Not really, I don't know if it's just me, but it's easy. There was a fourth year boy yesterday out of bed yesterday, shouting the odds and being a general dick. I sorted him out no problem. Just need to show them who's boss." He bragged and she giggled, feigning amazement.

"You sure? I heard you have to work with that muggle born Gryffindor girl – the one that's always showing off in class. What's her name again? Holly, Hermana? She probably saved you." More fake giggles.

"Hermione Granger." He corrected her, grimacing at the thought of her. He knew that any mention of prefect duties would mean that Granger would have cropped up somewhere. She seemed to notice that this was not the safest of topic conversations because Medea changed it quickly and unsubtly.

"Ahh, well. Anyway, I was wondering about the charms homework. We had to write an essay on household charms and their uses right?" She said and carried on talking, but Draco was distracted. A gangly ginger boy walked in with a girl with curly brown hair hanging off his arm and laughing as he flicked pieces of snow from his hair. Weasley and Granger.

She looked happy, he noticed. Happier than she was when she was around him. She was laughing and smiling – she had such a pretty smile. She sipped on butterbeer and spoke quickly and frantically. She stroked Weasley's hand that was resting on the table. He seemed to notice it was cold; he took both her hands in his and rubbed them together to get some warmth to them. She hadn't even noticed that Draco was there.

Good. It had to stay that way.

"Draco?" Medea interrupted his thought process. She turned around and saw what he was looking at and rolled her eyes as she turned back. "Look at them, creating disturbance for the rest of us. That's Gryffindor's for you – they think they rule the world." She looked at him with uncertainty. He smiled meekly and she felt more confident that things were going well. Medea hadn't seemed to notice that one of those Gryffindor's was Hermione Granger – the person he worked with. Not that it surprised him – she hadn't even known her real name.

"Yeah."

Medea spoke mostly for the both of them the whole afternoon; Draco didn't really concentrate on her. He looked at how Hermione was with Ron Weasley and compared it to how she was with him. She was so much more carefree, but she was also stricter, like she was watching over him and had to tell him what to do like an overprotective mother. Then he realised that she'd had to do the same for him once too. Stupid fourth years. He wasn't sure why he was concentrating so heavily on the kind of relationship that he and Granger had. She didn't mean that much to him. True, they'd had that _moment _that he couldn't explain outside of the dorm. But that was just it – he had no idea what that was. And if he didn't, he doubted she did either.

"Right, I best be going." Medea said, standing up and shoving her arms into her coat with a little more frustration than Draco would have expected.

"Really? Why so soon? We might as well go back on the train together?" He asked, trying to stay polite, unsure of why she had such a dire need to leave this quickly.

"No." She said immediately, almost cutting off his sentence. "No, I want to go alone, besides – you look a little preoccupied with that girl over there." She said, nodding towards Granger. Draco's face went hard and cold. Medea flinched away. "I like you Draco, but if you're not fully interested in _this-_" She said, gesturing to herself and then to Draco with a pointed finger. "Then I'm not going to hang around to get hurt." She pulled on her hat and flicked the remaining strands of perfect blonde hair over her shoulder, leaving with dramatic emphasis and Draco alone and ashamed. He'd spent so long trying to get Medea's attention and Weasley and Granger had ruined it with their irritating happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five done! I know it's late and I said that I'd do it the next day and I didn't. I lost the charger to my laptop and since it's £30 for a new one and I didn't have any money because of the Christmas period, I couldn't buy one. Then when I finally did get one, I didn't write because I'm lazy and I had no inspiration to right whatsoever. So... bite me? ;)<strong>


	6. At The Races

**Chapter Six – Off to the Races (For those asking, the chapter title is just the song I'm listening to whilst writing the chapter )**

* * *

><p><em>He'd spent so long trying to get Medea's attention and Weasley and Granger had ruined it with their irritating happiness.<em>

* * *

><p>Draco didn't stay in the Three Broomsticks long, he had one last drink while he could stay unnoticed and to ensure that he wouldn't catch up with Medea, but he needed to get out of this pub. The incessant laughing from Weasley was driving him crazy. What an idiot.<p>

As soon as he had finished and was pretty sure he could avoid all contact with what turned out to be his disastrous date, he pulled on his coat and scarf and stormed out the door. Only then did Hermione notice him. She was a little concerned with his running out so angrily but she tried to shrug it off. This was the closest to a date she had ever gotten with Ron; she didn't want to ruin it now by dealing with 'Draco Drama' again.

He sped walked to the train station and got on the furthest carriage he could manage so that he wouldn't bump into anyone who would attempt a conversation. He picked a seat and sat quietly staring out the window. His reflection was cold, smooth, bitter, pale – well, they are reflections for a reason. He smirked at this thought.

It wasn't until half hour later that the train left for the next Hogsmeade station that was close to Hogwarts. A teacher came to join him within the first five minutes. A swift knock on the window, no wait for an invitation, a sweep of green cloak. Professor McGonagall. Malfoy felt his trademark scowl snap across his face and the usual response from her – irritation and tight lips.

"Mr Malfoy, Dumbledore would like to pass on a message to you." She said, and sat as though waiting for a response. Draco said nothing. "He has become aware of your… incident, with the fourth year student last night."

Draco groaned. His father would kill him if he found out about this.

"However," She continued, and Draco's eyes lit up instantly. It set McGonagall back a little – but of course she would never show it. "After a convincing argument provided by your partner, Miss Granger, you will not be removed from your post."

Granger had saved him? _Why would she do that?_ He thought to himself, and then wondered if this meant he had stepped up in her estimations. Maybe she was fonder of him than she had let on. No. That couldn't have been the reason. There had to be something else. She despised him just as he did her. A bubbling heat rose up inside him, he wanted to lash out.

"Consider this an official warning, Mr Malfoy." McGonagall finished - her eyes sharp behind her glasses. With a last stern look, she left, as usual, unimpressed with his attitude. He snorted as she walked away, but of course he feared her.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat down in Gryffindor tower in the warm arm chair and Harry sat down next to her. He squeezed her hand as though she needed some form of comfort.<p>

"Is everything alright?" He asked when he saw her face filled with concern and anxiety when it should have been filled with happiness and she should have been exuding an aura of excitement.

"I… don't know." She said honestly and Harry sat waiting for her to answer. She was finding that she was a bit conflicted and didn't know how much she could tell anyone – even Harry, one of her best friends.

"I should have enjoyed today, but Draco turned up…" She started not sure how to finish without Harry getting angry.

"Don't let Draco get to you, whatever he said, you and Ron have been almost together for years. Concentrate on Ron. Draco tries to spoil everybody elses good time." Harry tried to comfort her, jumping to the wrong conclusion immediately. She didn't know why she would expect anything different. No one would understand that she was kind of… a friend? To Draco.

Hermione wasn't sure what she was to Draco. They weren't friends, but they weren't enemies anymore, surely? Today when McGonagall had announced that Draco would lose his position as prefect, she had panicked and protected him. She didn't know why she had done it, her life would be much easier if she had let them replace him, but she didn't want him to lose his role. It was something he was proud of.

* * *

><p>Hermione spent the entire week resting up for her next week of patrolling. She had lessons, so she couldn't completely relax of course, but she didn't have to stay up all night wandering the castle, so anything was better than nothing.<p>

When she saw Draco in classes, he ignored her completely. For the first few lessons, she attempted to make eye contact. She would look over to where he sat, laughing and scoffing at the teacher – unless it was Professor Snape of course, but he wouldn't look at her. It wasn't a coincidence that he never looked at her. She knew that Draco could feel her looking, because whenever she did, his movements and actions became more robotic. His sneer wasn't quite as sinister, like he was trying to hold it onto his face with tape. She couldn't keep trying, so she gave up.

She ignored him too, as though he didn't exist. She would avoid eye contact even in the corridors when they passed one another.

* * *

><p>The week was over; Draco started folding up his clothes for the morning. He had had a Hermione free week, but now it was all over. It had been quite difficult to ignore her actually, and he hadn't done quite as good a job as he would have liked. He wanted to talk to her; he wanted to ask her why she had saved him from losing his prefect badge. But he hadn't known what he would have said to her anyway. But there were no excuses now, he had the perfect opportunity to ask her all these questions.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six done! I haven't even started writing chapter seven so, I don't know when that will be uploaded? I can't promise it will be done this weekend, I will start writing it at least. But it's my birthday next week so on top of all my work I'm going to be going out with friends, family, etc etc. So it's a busy week next week for me! Maybe at the weekend next week because it's the start of half term?<strong>


End file.
